supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fliany Family Revisited/Transcript
One year ago... see a sign called 1 year ago Juliette: "I SAID WRITE AN ESSAY!" Blake: "I hate this f***ing essay!" Blake: "Shut the f*** up!" And now... is in a Military School in London, smoking a cigarette Observation Begins Long Time, No See Juliette: "Tyson now does the girls' hair and makeup " Juliette: "Blake's recently been kicked out of Military School in London for misconduct after I got a phone call from the principal, Sgt. Melissa Patrick, telling us he was being shipped back home in America. We also tried a Boot Camp for him and a Behavior Modification Camp for him and Teen Camp for troubled adolescents." Jo and the Nanny 911 Crew Jo: "Blake, I want you to meet the nannies from Nanny 911." Blake: "Can I fuck you, Stella?" Stella: "No, thank you, young man." Blake: "How about you, Yvonne? Wanna jack it." Yvonne: "No thank you." Jo: “Tyson is now well-behaved, but Blake’s behavior has gotten worse since I left. I can understand that teenagers are very difficult to tame.” and Rita cling onto their mother in fear AM Morning Observation Continues see Blake's 25-year old girlfriend, Jamie (Jamie is a young woman a slightly round-looking belly, with piercings on her ears, her eyebrows and her navel, short blonde wavy hair with blue highlights, and purple eyes. She is seen wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of black leather ankle boots, a black leather jacket, and a red plaid mini skirt) Jamie: "Hey, Blake, honey, do you wanna go on a joyride on my motorcycle so we can bust out of your place?" Blake: "Sure!" Jamie: "Let's go get laid and get high on marijuana!" Blake: "Yeah!" Jamie: When do you think would be a good time? Blake: (looks at his schedule) I have a high school football game this afternoon and I am the quarterback. Jamie: Wow, I love a guy who plays on the fields. So where is your football game playing? Cut to: Rita and Tyson are playing in the backyard swimming pool with Juliette see Rita and Lianne wearing their respective Hello Kitty arm floats and Hello Kitty swim goggles is seen wearing a pink Hello Kitty leopard swimsuit whilst Lianne is wearing a turquoise Hello Kitty leopard swimsuit and Rita's extra clothes and sunblock are all packed in their respective Hello Kitty pool bags grabs a Hello Kitty Beach Ball and throws it to Lianne and Rita, who start playing with it right away Rita: "Tyson, where is Blake?" Tyson: I don't know. Observation continues arrives home from his business trip in Chicago Blake's football game Martin, Juliette, Rita, Fliany, Stella, Jo, Yvonne, and Deb arrive at the high school and take their seats at the bleachers family and nannies watch as two teams come out to the school football field Rita: Mommy, where is Blake? Juliette: You'll see him soon enough. Oh, look. There he is. There's the quarterback! Blake: One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi...hike!!! Lianne: Oh, there's Blake! Bath time talk with Blake Stella: (entering Blake's messy room and we see posters of NFL New York Giants football players hanging on the walls) Hello, Blake. Is it all right if we talk to you for a while? Is there something bothering you? If there is, you can tell us. Blake: (lays down on his bed listing to music on his MP3 player) My dad just couldn't care less about me. Stella: What do you mean? Blake: All he does is ditch me before my football games just because he has to go to some stupid and lame-ass conference meeting with his boss. To him, it is just all about work and business meeting! Dad and I used to be a team when I was little... we used to go to the parks and play football, just me and my old man on the weekends...and then Tyson came to the family, I had another teammate to play football with when he was a bit old enough... Stella: But what happened? Blake: My dad is an architect, duh! Whaddaya expect? He got a job at some architect company who hired him, and then he got some promotion that payed him more money but there was some catch: he had to be traveling at least once every month for at least 7 to 10 days to another town for business meetings, like Chicago or Seattle! Stella: How does that make you feel? Blake: Like he's abandoned us...like he doesn't give a shit about me anymore. He doesn't care about my interests in football. Stella: Blake, I doubt that is true because all fathers care for their sons. But it is tough being a parent, even for your dad. We all have to make tough decisions because we know it is best for ourselves and our families. Blake: (angry) He missed my very first homecoming high school football game! I was really pissed off that he couldn't show up! Stella: Sometimes we all have to make sacrifices, Blake. Your father is working hard to make money so that he could help put food on the table, provide a roof over your head, and everything the family needs. Parent Meeting Yvonne: We understand that Martin has to travel as an architect. Stella: I spoke with Blake. He told me that your business travel interferes with quality time. Juliette: Because Blake's bullying behavior got worse, my twin daughters became reluctant to come home from preschool...or ballet class, so they started practicing at their friend Jenny's house instead. New House Rules Deb: New York City may be known as the city that never sleeps, but Blake is a minor so he must have curfew. Stella: What do you suppose his curfew should be, girls? Yvonne: Depends since he has school the following day and football practice. What do you say, 10:00, 9:00, 7:30, 8:00. What do you think, ladies? Naughty Swivel Blake: "NO, I WANT TO SEE JAMIE AND KYLE!! LET ME GO, YOU TWIT!!!" Juliette: "Is this the kind of big brother you want your sisters to see as a role model?" Ballet Dance Recital Getting Ready Jo: "Martin, Tyson and Juliette were looking forward to see their daughters perform in their ballet dance recital. But selfish Blake threw an absolute hissy fit, because he wanted to see his girlfriend." is helping Lianne and Rita with their hair and makeup arrives Tyson: " " Juliette: " " Tyson: " " Blake: "Dad?" Martin: "Yes son?" Blake: "Can I see my girlfriend?" Martin: "Not today, son, we're going to see your sisters." Blake: "I don't care about their stupid dance recital! Ballet is for stupid, sissy, girly girls!" Jo: "Then he asked Juliette." Blake: "Mother, please?" Juliette: "No chance." Juliette: "Tyson, let me and your father look at you. My, you look handsome." Tyson: "Thanks mom." Martin: " " Tyson: " " At the Recital parks his car Blake: "What is so important about a dumb dance recital anyway? You're treating me like a little kid! That stuff is for girly girls!" Martin: "Rita and Lianne have practiced very hard each day and their dream means very much to them. It would do you good if you supported them. Wait, your sisters are on now." see Rita and Lianna along with the other dancers Blake: "BOOOOOO! Get off the stage! BOOOOOOOOOO!" Martin: "Blake, cut that out!" Juliette: "Yeah, quit being so selfish, Blake." Blake: "So? Those squirts will soon realize that there are no happy endings in ballet when they get older." Jo: I could not help but wonder what Blake meant when he said that there were no happy endings in ballet. aftermath Jo: I realized that Blake's pride was too masculine for him to appreciate the art of ballet so we took him backstage for him to see that there are male ballet dancers called danseurs. It is important for Blake to realize that males can dance in ballet as well as females, plus they work out and are very strong. (Blake watches the danseurs warming up at the barré) Ballet Master: (noticing Blake wearing an NFL New York Giants football jersey) Young man, did you know that NFL football players do ballet? Blake: What? Ballet master: Yes, in case you did not know that, young man, ballet benefits those who play football. Blake: How do you know I am into football? Ballet master: The logo never lies, son. (Points to the New York Giants logo on Blake's Jersey) Blake: My little twin sisters are into ballet, sir. As for me, I am more of a football kind of guy myself. Ballet master: Young man, there are many similarities between ballet and football. Many of the same muscle groups are used, both require finesse, speed, flexibility, mental focus, strength and balance in bursts, and even similar injuries can be found between football players and ballet dancers. Blake: Huh? Ballet master: I'll bet you didn't know that Steve McLendon of the Pittsburgh Steelers takes ballet class to improve his performance on the football field. Yes it is true, some professional football players think of taking ballet class. Just think of it as the benefits of cross-training with ballet with your sisters. Blake: Wow, I never even thought of that before. The reason I don't dance is because I am afraid of what the guys might think of me in high school. They will all think that I am gay. Onward Dining Out Blake: "It's cool. I can try new things, mom. I tried the new foods at an Multi-cultural food fair at school. It's no big deal." Teaching Continues Trash Talk Allowance Chart Chore Chart Family Test Run Jo and the Nanny 911 Crew Go Away for a While DVD Meeting Blake vs. the Babysitter Jo: "Martin and Juliette are both going to see a Broadway show called Mama Mia! with a couple of their old friends from high school, and they invited me, Stella, Deb and Yvonne to come, so they asked Gemma Dumais to babysit Blake and the rest of his siblings." Martin: "Now this time, Blake will sit on the Naughty Swivel if he acts up and he will sit there to cool his jets for 15 minutes." shows Gemma the Naughty Swivel Blake: "That won't be necessary, Gemma. I'm going to be studying for my algebra test tonight." Gemma: "Okay." retreats to his room to study for his algebra test Juliette: "You can also read Lianne and Rita a Curious George or a Hello Kitty bedtime story before you tuck them in. Tyson's reformed so don't worry about him." writes all the information down in her babysitting notebook Martin: Oh yes. Dinner is at 6:00, the girls' bathtime is 7:00 and their bedtime is 7:30. Juliette: "We'll be back at 11:00." Martin: "Contact our cell phone if there's an emergency." Martin, Jo, Stella, Deb and Yvonne leave and Rita are practicing their ballet Gemma: "Still want to be ballet dancers?" Rita/Lianne: "Yep!" hear "Swan Lake" music in the background Reinforcements Jo & the nannies shocking moment ever Cut to: The Broadway Show Xandra: Eugene, David, The triplets & the non identical twins just set fire to the building Cut to: Back Home destroys the books Russell: I HATE PB&J OTTER!!!! changes the swan lake music to On Fire by Lil Wayne Adam: F**K YOU BLAKE!!!!!! Blake turns over a new leaf/Father-Son Bonding [The nannies bring Martin and Blake to a football field Jo: Blake's relationship with Martin was strained due to his dad being constantly gone on business trips as an architect. So we brought the dad and son to the football field to patch up the father-and-son bond and repair their relationship. Yvonne: Are you two ready? Stella: Before you begin, do you have anything to say? Who would like to start first? Martin, would you like to go first? Martin: Blake, as a father, I wish I could have spent more time with you, my son. Forgive me for not being there to witness your first Homecoming Game. I would have come if I could, Blake. You are more mare important to me than anything. I love you, son. Time for Nanny 911 and Jo to go and Rita hug Jo tightly Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Revisited Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts